wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Puchar Zakrzesia 2
Druga edycja preselekcji Zakrzesia do Internetowego Festiwalu Piosenki. W preselekcjach wzięły udział 32 piosenki. Początkowo zostały podzielone na 4 grupy po czym piosenki uzyskujące największe ilości punktów przechodziły do kolejnych etapów. Było ich aż 5 (1,2,3 runda, Półfinały oraz Finał). W tej edycji dodatkowo odbywały się także dogrywki. To była ogólnie zwariowana edycja, ponieważ były zakręcone wszystkie rundy (dość skomplikowane), dużo piosenek, a wśród nich aż 19 z musicali "High School Musical" i "Cheetah Girls" Runda 1 W tej rundzie 32 piosenki zostały podzielone na 8 grup po 4 piosenki. Z każdej grupy do kolejnego etapu awans uzyskały 2 najlepsze piosenki. Natomiast piosenki z miejsc 3 wzięły udział w dogrywce. 4 miejsce oznaczało koniec marzeń o zwycięstwie. Czwórka nr 1 --> Awans do 2 Rundy: "Strut" i "A moment like this" --> Dogrywka: "Step Up" --> Piosenka "Come on Over" to singiel. Czwórka nr 2 --> Awans do 2 Rundy: "Big girls don't cry" i "The best side of life" --> Dogrywka: "When there was me and you" --> Piosenka Fergie była wielkim Hitem. Czwórka nr 3 --> Awans do 2 Rundy: "Breaking Free" i "The Party's Just Begun" --> Dogrywka: "Lustro" --> Piosenka "Lustro" ukazała się jako singiel. Czwórka nr 4 --> Awans do 2 Rundy: "Amigas Cheetahs" i "Get'cha head in the game" --> Dogrywka: "Piosenka na imprezę" --> Piosenka "Miał być ślub" to był przebój polskich list przebojów. Czwórka nr 5 --> Awans do 2 Rundy: "I can't take my eyes off of you" i "Bop to the top" --> Dogrywka: "Do your own thing" Czwórka nr 6 --> Awans do 2 Rundy: "I don't want you here anymore" i "Christmas Time" --> Dogrywka: "What I've been looking for" --> Piosenka Heleny Paparizou brała udział w 9.WSC. Czwórka nr 7 --> Awans do 2 Rundy: "It's over" i "Be Thankful" --> Dogrywka: "Dance with me" Czwórka nr 8 --> Awans do 2 Rundy: "Start of Something New" i "Stay" --> Dogrywka: "Mam wszystko w..." --> Piosenka "Stay" brała udział w 7.WSC. Dogrywka Udział wzięło 8 piosenek. Jednakże do 2 rundy awans wywalczyły tylko 4 piosenki. Piosenki , które awansowały do 2 Rundy z Dogrywki: "Step Up" , "When there was me and you" , "Lustro" , "Do Your Own Thing" --> Reszta piosenek uplasowała się na miejscach 21-32 <-- Runda 2 Piosenki zostały podzielone na 5 grup po 4 piosenki w każdej. Do 3 rundy awans uzyskały piosenki z miejsc 1 i 2. Natomiast piosenki z miejsca 3 i 4 wzięły udział w barażach. W tej rundzie wzięło udział 12 piosenek z wcześniej podanych musicali. Czwórka nr 9 Czwórka nr 10 Czwórka nr 11 Czwórka nr 12 Czwórka nr 13 Dogrywka W dogrywce udział wzięło 10 piosenek. Awans do 3 rundy wywalczyło tylko 5. Piosenki,które awansowały do 3 rundy z Dogrywki: "Christmas Time" , "Step Up" , "Stay" , "The best side of life" , "Lustro" --> Reszta piosenek została sklasyfikowana na miejscach 16-20 <-- Runda 3 W rundie tej piosenki yostaz podzielone na 5 grup po 3 piosenki w każdej. Awans do Półfinałów wywalczyli zwycięzcy grup oraz 3 piosenki z dogrywki, w której wzięły udział piosenki z 2 miejsc w grupie. Już co raz mniej piosenek z musicali, w tej rundzie tylko 7! Trójka nr 14 Trójka nr 15 Trójka nr 16 Trójka nr 17 Trójka nr 18 Dogrywka W dogrywce udział wzięło 5 piosenek. Stawka wysoka, bo udział w półfinale. Awans wywalczyły tylko 3 piosenki. Piosenk, które wywalczyły awans do Półfinałów z Dogrywki: "Breaking Free" , "The best side of life" , "A Moment Like this" --> Reszta piosenek została sklasyfikowana na miejscach 9-15 <-- Półfinały Tutaj nie było żadnych kombinacji. Dwie grupy po 4 piosenki, do finału awans wywalczyć mogły tylko po 2 najlepsze piosenki z Półfinału. Zostały tylko 3 piosenki z "HSM" oraz "Cheetah Girls" Półfinał A -->Finaliści to: Cheetah Girls oraz Kelly Clarkson. Półfinał B --> Finaliści to: Vanessa & Zac oraz Fergie. Finał Prowadzenie w finale zmieniało się z głosowania na głosowanie. No , ale Jury zadecydowało, że 1 punktem Drugą Edycję Pucharu Zakrzesia wygrywają Dziewczyny Cheetah z piosenką "Strut"! Jury W tej edycji grono Jury nieco się powiększyło i tym razem składało się z 16 osób. A oto i one: Meller, Wydrek, Tikey, Rafał_Warszawa, Matju, carol-a, filip234, damianos, crazy_boy_1993, Jakub, Shczur, Sakuak Nielgonsom, Michał, Scott, Kai, Bzyk Klasyfikacja na miejscach 5-32 Udział w 11.IFP Tym razem były dwuetapowe zgłoszenia: najpierw zgłoszenie uczestnika, czyli samego udziału , a potem zgłoszenie piosenki. Pierwsza część została przez Zakrzesia wypełniona, ale druga niestety nie , co spowodowane było problemami technicznymi :/ Tym samym Cheetah Girls nie miały okazji zapisać się w historii IFP, ale zapisały się w historii Pucharu Zakrzesia. Może jeszcze kiedyś ich czas nadejdzie :) Kategoria:Preselekcje do IFP Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki